The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, and text over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. This growth has been fueled largely by the popularity of social media providers/platforms that register users, receive content from their users, and distribute the content to others. Put another way, users may be seen as content creators that publish their content through social media platforms. Other content creators publish content using their own websites and/or network-based exchanges and services such as online forums, chat rooms, and the like.
In many instances the created content can be automatically tagged with location information related to the content (e.g., where the content was created). Social media and other content providers oftentimes provide interfaces that allow location inputs to search for content based on the location information. However, different content providers have different formatting requirements for the location information. Thus, aggregating content from different content providers based on a location input may be difficult.